Vecinos
by RX Uchiha
Summary: Era su ultima oportunidad para demostrar que podía vivir sola, solo rogaba al cielo por que su ardiente vecino no le trajera más desorden a su vida -Mucho gusto, Sasuke Uchiha- dijo con una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. Ya sabía como se llamaba, había leído mil veces su nombre en la placa de la puerta
1. Vecino Molesto

Bueno, como se podrán darán cuenta no soy una experta escribiendo pero espero de todo corazón que la historia sea de su agrado 3

 **- _"_** _Pensamientos_ ** _"-_**

* * *

Capítulo 1- Vecina nueva.

Bien, esta era su ultima oportunidad para demostrarle a sus padres que podía vivir por su cuenta –" _claro que si, soy una mujer independiente"-_ se decía a dándose ánimos a sí misma. Lo único que la desanimaba era el hecho de que estaba llevando las cajas de la mudanza ella sola, hasta el tercer piso al fondo del pasillo, o esas eran las indicaciones que le había dado la señora de recepción.

Sakura tomó una caja repleta de cosas y caminó a cuestas hasta la entrada del edificio, vio las puertas del elevador cerrándose y caminó lo más rápido que la enorme caja entre sus brazos le permitía pero no iba a lograrlo. De pronto pudo ver una silueta con traje dentro, era su salvación -¡por favor, deténgalo!- escuchó un raro monosílabo salir del ascensor y vio como las puertas se cerraban ante sus narices –" _¡Que rayos!"_ \- A como pudo se deshizo de la carga y la dejó en el piso un momento –Pero que patán- bufó sakura echando fuego por los ojos

Tan solo le faltaban un par de cajas y podría echarse a su cama y dormir todo el fin de semana. El sonido del elevador llegando a su destino la trajo de vuelta a la cruel realidad, salió con cuidado y se encaminó al fondo del pasillo pero paró en seco al ver a un hombre observando una de sus cajas

-¿Te importa?- masculló entre dientes a punto de reventar la caja entre sus manos

-No realmente, pero veo que tienes muy mal gusto en ropa interior- El sujeto la encaró tendiéndole una de sus prendas privadas favoritas

Se apresuró a arrancarla de sus manos y lo devolvió a la caja de donde había sido sacada -¡Eso no te incumbe pervertido!-

-Hmp- Sakura se detuvo un momento a observar al sujeto con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Y que rostro. Era el hombre más guapo que había visto, tenía la piel nívea con el cabello negro y los ojos tan oscuros como la noche y llevaba un hermoso… ¿traje? Esperen, ese monosílabo, era el mismo que había escuchado en el ascensor

-Fuiste tú en el ascensor ¿no es así?- acusó sakura con los ojos entrecerrados con furia

-Si entrabas con esa caja enorme se acabaría el espacio- ¡Rayos! Su voz era tan sexy, tanto que se amenazó mentalmente para no sentir escalofríos. El muchacho se giró a su habitación, ¿Por qué tenía que vivir justo en frente de su cuarto? –Por cierto, bienvenida vecina- escupió con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y cerro la puerta tras de sí

Sakura temió por su futura vida tranquila en el departamento más bonito que había encontrado tras semanas de búsqueda, era un lugar prometedor y ahora se encontraba con un vecino peligrosamente sexy que aparentemente disfrutaba molestándola. –" _Quizá solo deba ignorarlo"-_ por cami que buscaba paz mental después de ver su atractivo físico. Rogaba por que sus horarios no coincidieran, ella estudiaría por las mañanas y había conseguido un trabajo por las noches en un bonito restaurante de la manzana, todo estaría bien si no se encontraba con su molesto vecino de nuevo. O eso era lo que creía.

* * *

Fin de semana, sakura se sentía tan feliz, ya había terminado con la mudanza y aunque aun quedaban algunas cosas por acomodar ya tenía su propio departamento. Estaba disfrutando de sus horas de ocio viendo uno de sus programas favoritos en la tv hasta que algo llamó su atención, era un sonido extraño…

-¡ooh, si!- -sigue así- -Por favor no te detengas-

Sintió que la sangre se le acumulaba en las mejillas, ¿realmente "eso" estaba pasando? Pero se preguntaba de donde venia el sonido –" _Eso no me incumbe"_ \- Sakura buscó ansiosa el control remoto y subió un poco el volumen a la tv, pero los sonidos se intensificaron también. La pelirosa se cubrió la cara con un cojín del sofá, estaba muy avergonzada de estar escuchando eso, quizá sería mejor si saliera a dar un paseo. Se convenció rápidamente de la idea y busco su bolso para casi salir corriendo del departamento pero una vez afuera los sonidos era mucho más notorios porque… venían de la habitación de enfrente.

-Me estás volviendo loca- -No pares-

Bueno, no era algo que le importara en lo más mínimo _–"pero al menos deberían tener más cuidado"-_ El rubor le volvió a las mejillas por los sonidos que salían por debajo de la puerta y corrió lo más rápido que pudo al ascensor, le urgía despejar su mente.

Caminando sin rumbo llegó a un parque cercano, había memorizado el camino a una bonita pastelería y a una tienda de discos que habían llamado su atención, quizá no tendría tiempo de pasar por ahí, es lo que pensaba. Se dejó caer en una banca desde donde podía ver el camino de regreso al departamento y se preguntaba si realmente podría lograrlo. Vivir por su cuenta era difícil, más si aun tenía que terminar de estudiar y trabajar para mantenerse, las palabras que su padre le decía tan amablemente le vinieron de golpe a la mente – _Algún día serás una gran doctora saku-_ Eso era lo que quería y lo lograría.

Con ánimos resurgidos pensó que ya era tiempo de que esos dos hubieran terminado sus "asuntos" y se dispuso a volver y terminar sus pendientes. Solo rogaba por que esos dos ya hubiesen terminado.

.

Tomó aire por tercera vez cuando vio que el ascensor se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, apretó los ojos y enfrentó al pasillo pero todo estaba tranquilo. Soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y se dirigió a su departamento pero tropezó con su propio pie y las llaves se escurrieron lejos de sus manos –" _¡No!"_ \- le rogó e imploró a dios para que las llaves no se colaran por la rendija de la puerta de su vecino pero todo fue en vano. Soltó una maldición por lo bajo y se aproximo a la puerta, quizá no habían ido muy lejos y podía alcanzarlas

-No veo nada- Se lamentó en voz alta

-¿Qué exactamente es lo que necesitas ver en la habitación de otra persona?-

Sakura se petrificó al instante, la voz a sus espaldas no era otra más que la de su vecino, la reconocería en cualquier lugar porque era una voz muy _–"sexy"-_ sakura apretó la boca y en seguida fue consiente de la posición en la que se encontraba, tenía la cara al ras del suelo con las rodillas como soporte y el trasero al cielo, se le inundó la cara de color rojo y se puso de pie como si el piso fuera lava –Y-yo, e-es, mis llaves, p-por tu puerta- se abofeteó mentalmente

El moreno alzó una ceja y soltó una sonrisa casi imperceptible -¿tus llaves entraron por la rendija de mi puerta?- La vio asentir frenéticamente lo cual le provocó una sonrisa más amplia -¿eres torpe?-

Sakura apretó la mandíbula, - _"Este sujeto"_ \- La hacía enfurecer al instante, no lo soportaba.

El pelinegro introdujo su llave en la cerradura y la luz del corredor invadió la entrada de su habitación, a simple vista parecía que Tom y Jerry habían hecho de las suyas en su sala de estar, reprimió una carcajada por sus pensamientos elocuentes y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos pero sintió una mirada fría en su espalda por lo que tomó rápidamente sus llaves y se volvió a su puerta.

-B-buenas noches- la pelirosa esperó una respuesta antes de abrir la puerta pero sólo escuchó el monosílabo de siempre, - _"debe ser lo más amable que sabe decir"_ \- pensó riendo sarcásticamente

Así sin más cada uno se encerró en su habitación. –" _No puedo creer que trabaje hasta noche pero tenga tiempo de hacer "eso" por las tardes"-_ se dio una segunda bofetada mental por meterse en asuntos que no le incumben y tomó uno de sus libros para comenzar a estudiar, había estado tan distraída que casi lo olvidaba, tenía que estudiar para su examen semestral.

Al día siguiente sakura se dispuso a dedicar una gran parte del día a estudiar, medicina no era una carrera fácil así que tenía que ponerse seria al respecto. Tomó un libro grueso y lo abrió en una sección que había marcado anteriormente dispuesta a leer pero el sonido proveniente de un estéreo se lo impidió _–"¿Qué clase de música es esa?"-_ Se preguntó casi riéndose, era música clásica ¿de donde venia? La pelirosa dejó el libro a un lado y se asomó por la ventana que daba a la calle pero solo había unas cuantas personas paseando por ahí tranquilamente. Soltó un resoplido cuando imaginó de donde venía la música –" _Este sujeto está ocupado todas las tardes"-_ sakura intentó volver a su estudio pero la música alta no la dejaba concentrarse, furiosa dejó el libro en su lugar y salió de su departamento, iría a dar una vuelta de nuevo.

.

Era uno de sus no muy habituales días libre, su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado la mayor parte del día, cada semana de cada año. Un poco harto se quitó los lentes de lectura y se masajeó la sien, esta vez ni siquiera la música clásica le ayudaba a concentrarse, quizá debería dejarlo por un rato y salir a tomar aire.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación se encontró un objeto en el suelo con una nota:

 _¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿80? Escucha esto –_ _Sakura Haruno._

¿Sakura? Pensó que le iba de maravilla su nombre por el cabello rosado, su cabello no era como el de las ejecutivas y secretarias que veía a diario en su trabajo, soltó una sonrisa para sí mismo, nunca le habían gustado los colores tan llamativos pero recién comenzaba a creer que el rosa era un buen color. Paró en seco sus pensamientos y despegó a nota del disco compacto recién comprando, bufó al ver el código con el precio aun pegados – _"realmente es tonta"-_ De alguna forma su nueva vecina le parecía interesante, más aun por el hecho de que su cara de fastidio le fascinaba por alguna razón.

* * *

Gracias por leer c:


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

Capitulo 2- Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura regresaba del supermercado cuando se topó con sasuke en el elevador, estuvo tentada a no abordarlo con él pero su hermoso rostro la atrajo casi inconscientemente. Era tenso estar con el en un espacio tan reducido, ahora que se daba cuenta realmente estaban muy cerca el uno del otro

-Debo agradecerte por el CD- su voz sonó casi detrás de su nuca, de pronto las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle –aunque las canciones apestaban- Sakura soltó un resoplido, recobrada su fuerza de voluntad casi ni le intimidaba estar en un espacio tan limitado con ese patán

- _"Solo es un adulto amargado"-_ sasuke vio como la espalda de la chica daba brinquitos y extrañado levantó una ceja ¿Se estaba riendo? ¿De él? Nadie se había reído de el desde que estaba en preescolar, esta chica le parecía tan interesante como fastidiosa.

-No me he presentado formalmente- sasuke la tomó del hombro y vio como se tensó al momento, la giró para que le diera la cara y casi se le sale una carcajada al verla completamente colorada – _"Así que es así"_ \- esto hacia el juego aun más interesante. –Me llamo Uchiha sasuke-

Pronunció cada sílaba tan cerca de su oído que en su mente solamente hacia eco su voz. Claro que ya sabía como se llamaba, había leído su nombre mil veces en la placa de la puerta pero tenía que controlarse

–La verdad es que no me interesa tener tratos con vecinos tan molestos- la pelirosa paró el elevador y bajó a pesar de que faltaban tres pisos para llegar. El moreno observó como las pertas se cerraban y soltó la carcajada que había estado conteniendo, los gestos de esa chica de verdad le fascinaban, definitivamente sería un buen pasatiempo.

.

-Rayos- Sakura soltó otro suspiro, lo ultimo que necesitaba era la tortura de subir escaleras por tres pisos – _"Al menos le dejaste claro tu punto"-_ Aunque esa no había sido la victoria que esperaba sobre su molestamente sexy vecino esperaba que eso lo mantuviera lo suficientemente alejado de ella. O quizá no… solo sabía que los pies la estaban matando

-Déjame ayudarte con eso- Sakura levantó la vista de golpe ¿Qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Su huida triunfal del elevador tirada a la basura. El joven le quitó varias bolsas de las manos y comenzó a subir el último piso –supe que estudias y tienes un empleo- sakura soltó un bufido, las señoras del edificio hacían muy bien su trabajo de investigación

-Supe que eres un empresario famoso- Sakura vio como soltaba un bufido también -¿Qué hace Uchiha Sasuke, heredero de las empresas más famosas del país en un edificio promedio como este?-

-No lo sé, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-" _Evasión detectada"-_ Sakura torció el gesto –Independencia, mis papás creen que aun tengo 15 años, sé que puedo vivir por mi cuenta, aparte la recepción siempre huele a galletas-

Sasuke soltó una pequeña sonrisa ladina –Es un buen olor-

Había algo en sus ojos negros que no lograba comprender, quizá Uchiha sasuke era el tipo más molesto en unos 1000m a la redonda pero tenía la ligera sensación de que no era malo, mas bien se sentía como si estuviese guardando algo en su interior.

-Bien, quizá no seas un vecino tan molesto como pensaba- sakura introdujo la llave de su puerta –pero aun creo que eres un chico problemático, solo procura ser más silencioso por las tardes-

Sasuke frunció el ceño… ¿de qué estaba hablando? Él nunca estaba en su departamento por las tardes.

* * *

.

-¡Oh Dios, sigue así!... no pares… ah-¡Ah!-

Sakura rechinó los dientes, estaba a punto de buscar un tutorial, fabricar una bomba casera y arrojarla en la primera oportunidad que tuviera a la habitación de enfrente. Se le estaba terminando la paciencia pues todas las tardes era lo miso, solo que últimamente los ruidos se hacía más rudos. No podía soportar tantos gritos.

Pero ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer? El tema sexual no salía cuando se encontraba con Sasuke y por todos los cielos, no deseaba entrar en detalles sobre la vida sexual de su vecino pero comenzaba a terminarse su paciencia. –" _Al parecer nadie más los escucha"-_ Se preguntaba como algo tan escandaloso como aquello pasaba inadvertido ante los censores de las vecinas, es decir, apostaba a que esos gritos se escuchaban hasta el parque a unas cuantas calles. Y lo más raro era que ya era un hábito pues siempre a la misma hora se reanudaba en combate en la habitación de enfrente, justamente el horario que tenía libre para descansar de las prácticas en la facultad y prepararse para su trabajo de mesera en el restaurante de la manzana. Así de buena era su suerte.

.

Al día siguiente sakura tomó extremas precauciones, debía evitar el horario en que su vecino atendía sus "asuntos". Salió de la facultad tan pronto como se desocupó, comió lo más rápido que pudo y cambió su uniforme por ropa casual, estaba por hacer una salida triunfal pero cuando abrió la puerta se topó con sasuke parado frente a ella en el pasillo

-¿Te quedaste fuera?- inquirió la pelirosa al ver la cara del muchacho

-Hmp, no soy torpe- el moreno miró su reloj de mano –tengo prisa, debo regresar a la oficina. Me dijeron en recepción que te enviaron por error unos documentos míos-

-Claro, pasa… Están en…- Rayos, no recordaba donde los había arrojado el día anterior como venganza por ser tan ruidoso. Ahora que recordaba ese detalle le apetecía no buscarlos por él –Es raro de ti que trabajes tan temprano- Lo miró torcer el gesto

-¿De que hablas?- Sasuke se acercó a la pelirosa que buscaba entre una pila de papeles

-Bueno, tú sabes- No podía decirle que le molestaba su constante y ruidosa actividad sexual cada tarde –S-solo, no seas tan ruidoso…-

-No se de que hablas Sakura-

Acababa de pronunciar su nombre por primera vez _-"¿eso fue mi corazón? Tranquila sakura"-_ T-tú sabes lo que haces a esta hora, no me hagas decirlo- el rubor se comenzaba a acumular en sus mejillas

-Trabajo desde las 6 de la mañana, no se de que rayos estás hablando- ¿Qué? No entendía nada, ¿cómo que sasuke no está en su departamento a esa hora?… ¿entonces quién? Oh no. Si sasuke no estaba mintiendo entonces justo a esa hora…

Como por arte de magia los gemidos comenzaron a sonar, tan fuertes y tan vergonzosos como siempre, o no, eran incluso más fuertes y vergonzosos que nunca y algo le decía que aquellos sonidos hacían más efecto en ella por la presencia de Uchiha Sasuke

-Aquí están- el chico se inclinó sobre ella y alcanzó un sobre amarillo que ella había estado apunto de tomar -¿Qué carajos es eso?- ah, recién notaba los escandalosos gemidos, mientras tanto sakura se cocinaba en su propia vergüenza.

Lo siguió hasta la puerta de su departamento donde los gemidos se intensificaban más aun, lo vio maldecir por lo bajo y frunció tanto el ceño que pareciera que tenía una sola ceja. Le costó reprimir la risa por la imagen mental.

-Suigetsu, hijo de- sasuke revisó la hora en su reloj de mano y soltó una segunda maldición –Necesito regresar a la oficina, me encargaré de esto luego- Sakura luchaba internamente para no reírse en su cara pero al parecer la mueca que tenía no era tan normal como pensaba -¿te parece gracioso? No es en tu departamento donde tienen sexo-

Sakura se dobló de la risa, todo aquello era una escena comiquísima, es decir: Un chico que trabaja tan despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta que por las tardes su habitación parece escenario de película porno. Estaba a punto de estallar de la risa

-Tch, ¿no tienes que trabajar o algo?-

Sakura paró de reírse en seco, se le estaba haciendo tarde, después seguiría riéndose de la desafortunada suerte de su vecino.

* * *

Muchas gracias por sus mensajes 3  
Gracias por leer


	3. Mal Día

Capítulo 3- Mal día

* * *

-Bien, bien- Suigetsu levantó los brazos rendido –aquí están tu llaves Sasuke, no quise causar problemas- El peliblanco le sonrió burlonamente

-Hmp, es lo único que sabes hacer- el moreno le arrebató las llaves de las manos

Sakura soltó un bostezo mientras salía del elevador, había sido un día muy pesado y deseaba con todo su ser poder dormir tranquilamente en su cama. Paró en seco cuando vio a dos hombres forcejeando en el pasillo: uno de cabello negro y uno peliblanco.

-¿Sasuke?- el nombrado giró sus orbes negros hasta sus ojos y apretó la mandíbula antes de soltar el cuello de la camisa del peliblanco

-Pero que hermosura- Suigetsu se acercó a sakura y le tomó las manos sin aviso –Sasuke ¿Qué esperas? Preséntanos-

Sasuke soltó un bufido

-Ya lárgate-

-Ahora entiendo por que te gusta vivir en este lugar- el peliblanco dejó un rápido beso en la mano de sakura y después le dedicó una sonrisa picara –Mi nombre es Suigetsu, soy íntimo amigo de sasuke-

-No escuches a este idiota- Sakura se preguntaba si ellos realmente eran amigos por la cara de fastidio que tenía sasuke. El uchiha tiró de la camisa de Suigetsu apartándolo de sakura –Tendré que remodelar mi cuarto, no pienso dormir en esa maldita cama nunca más-

-Tampoco creo que quieras dormir en el sillón, o comer en la mesa, o entrar a tu baño- Suigetsu se partió de la risa justo frente al pelinegro que llevaba el seño más fruncido que nunca

Sakura sinceramente prefería mantenerse al margen, sea cual fuera la relación que tenían esos dos no se veía demasiado amistosa. A como pudo se escabulló hasta la puerta de su habitación, planeaba una de sus no muy eficientes huidas triunfales cuando cometió el gravísimo error de toparse con los ojos de sasuke

-Voy a quedarme contigo unos días- afirmó el Uchiha

-Espera… ¡¿qué?!- Sakura sudó frío - _"¡No, eso es malo! Él y yo en una habitación"-_ -Definitivamente no, tú puedes pagar un hotel 5 estrellas ¿por qué te vas a quedar en mi habitación?- Estaba con los nervios de punta, necesitaba sacar de su mente la imagen mental de vivir con Sasuke Uchiha

-Solo será mientras consigo que alguien cambie los muebles de mi casa- Sakura quería darle un argumento suficientemente valido como para tranquilizarse a si misma -¿No fuiste tú quien se rio de mí en primer lugar?-

-Eso fue por… porque es muy gracioso- soltó un suspiro de resignación, ¿por qué siempre tenía que perder ante él? Nunca había tenido tantas ansias de ganarle a alguien –Está bien pero solo por unos días, dormirás en el sillón y…- sakura sonrió maliciosa –me llevarás a la facultad por las mañanas- Sasuke torció el gesto –Si es muy fastidioso para ti puedes buscar un hotel donde hospedarte-

Por alguna razón sus palabras provocaron una sonrisa ladina de él, extendió la mano hacia ella y estrecharon sus manos firmemente –Trato hecho vecina-

¿Cuáles serían las consecuencias de sus actos?

* * *

.

Precauciones, precauciones, precauciones. Se consideraba a si misma una chica precavida. Tenía todo listo para evitar incidentes con su vecino que ahora estaría viviendo con ella por un par de días, no permitiría que sus nervios la traicionaran esta vez. Se había duchado rápidamente para evitar accidentes con el baño – _"Cuando estoy bañándome él entra descuidadamente y me ve desnuda, típico"-_ y se aseguró de recoger cualquier objeto vergonzoso, y no era que le importara lo que él pensara de ella, solo eran precauciones.

Después de unos minutos sasuke apareció con una maleta pequeña, sakura no podía dejar de verlo, ese hombre provocaba sensaciones desconocidas para ella. Se aclaró la garganta para reunir valor

-Puse una sábana y una almohada, el baño está por allá y la nevera justo ahí- las manos le temblaban un poco –el baño está listo, solo ten cuidado con el agua caliente. Es todo- cada que hablaba con el se odiaba más y más, ¿por qué no podía hablar claramente? Las palabras se tropezaban en su boca

Lo vio sonreír por un momento

-¿esa es tu pijama?- preguntó con una ceja alzada

El rubor se le subió a las mejillas -¿Te molesta?- ah, sentía como que ya habían tenido esa conversación antes

-Hmp, no realmente- el chico pasó sus ojos rápidamente por la habitación y después volvió su vista a la chica –espero que estés lista antes de las 7:00 am, tengo asuntos que atender en la empresa. Si tardas me iré sin ti-

Sakura hizo una mueca de fastidio y se dirigió a su habitación –Buenas noches-

-Igual-

Sakura paró en seco. Cada vez que ella hacía algo y esperaba una reacción de su parte él hacía algo inesperado y provocaba que su corazón se volviera loco, cosas tan insignificantes nunca la habían hecho tan feliz. Recientemente sentía como si se hubiese enfermado, quizá iría a checarse después.

.

- _"¡Rayos!"-_ Tenía tan mala suerte que no podía creerlo. Se había quedado dormida, justo ese día, quizá alguna vez se olvidó de reenviar una cadena porque su mala suerte la acompañaba últimamente. Buscó rápido algo para ponerse, se lavó la cara y desayunó lo primero que encontró en la nevera, ni siquiera cepilló por completo su cabello y tomó la mochila para salir corriendo del departamento. Miró la hora en su reloj de mano – _"7:03"-_ cuando llegó a recepción vio a sasuke parado en la entrada con una mueca de fastidio. Si le hubiese quedado suficiente aire en los pulmones después de bajar las escaleras de tres pisos corriendo se habría disculpado

-Hn, camina- El uchiha la dirigió a su auto, un auto negro muy bonito -¿esperas que abra la puerta por ti?- La chica negó con la cabeza –Entonces sube-

Se permitió tomar aire antes de abordar con él, comenzaba a preguntarse qué tan mal se veía con el cabello despeinado así que lo alisó con los dedos antes de subir –Lo siento- soltó ya que estaba dentro del auto

Sasuke le dedicó una mirada y después arrancó el auto. ¿Debía creer que estaba enojado? – _"No sabía que aun estaría esperando"-_ Las condiciones en las que se encontraba no eran las más favorables tampoco, llevaba el estómago revuelto por comer tan de prisa y estaba segura de que su cara no estaba en mejores condiciones que su estómago.

El viaje se dio en silencio, gracias al cielo que en auto el camino era más corto, casi no soportaba la tensión en el aire –Bien, muchas gracias- sakura apretó las correas de su mochila –Te-te veo en la noche- _-"Waaa, ¿por qué dije eso?"-_ las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas, Sasuke solamente la miró en silencio una vez más así que solo bajó del auto lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de la misma forma.

.

Estaba un poco desanimada y no entendía realmente por qué.

-Hoy estamos cortos de personal ¿no?- escuchó la voz de kiba, un compañero de trabajo

-Ah, si-

El muchacho alzó ambas cejas -¿Qué te pasa Sakura-san? Normalmente estás muy alegre-

-Lo siento, me siento un poco mal del estomago- Kiba escuchó al gerente llamarlo para que atendiera una mesa y se despidió de sakura revolviéndole el cabello

-Sakura- Escuchó la voz del gerente

-En seguida- Era un mal día para sentirse mal, uno se sus compañeros estaba por casarse y el gerente había autorizado que organizaran una despedida de soltero entre los compañeros de trabajo, estaban cortos de personal y el restaurante estaba lleno como de costumbre. Salió de la cocina lo más rápido que pudo y en una de las mesas principales divisó a Sasuke sentado charlando con un hombre mayor – _"Cena de negocios"_ \- Le dio un poco de risa pensar que hasta ese momento nunca había imaginado como se vería sasuke en un asunto de negocios, solamente pensaba que el traje le iba de maravilla – _"Parece que me toca atender esa mesa"_ \- Sakura pasó un mechón rosado detrás de su oreja y se dirigió a la mesa donde estaba el Uchiha

-Sakura, el gerente me pidió que te llamara- escuchó la voz de kiba a su espalda –Ve, yo atenderé esa mesa- El castaño le guiñó un ojo

¿Se supone que debería sentirse decepcionada? El gerente le había pedido que cubriera a un lavaplatos que estaba en la despedida de soltero, definitivamente golpearía a su compañero después de su boda. Apretó la esponja en su mano y el agua espumosa comenzó a abandonarla. Había sido un mal día.

.

Soltó otro suspiro antes de tumbarse en el sillón pesadamente, por fin el día había terminado. El trabajo en el restaurante fue una tortura total, prefería mil veces ser mesera aunque de esa forma no lidió con gente problemática. Necesitaba dormir y toda una semana. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención

Era sasuke pero… ¿a caso estaba ebrio?

* * *

 ***Suspenso para que lean el siguiente capítulo* Muajajaja**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, me hace muy feliz leer sus mensajes y les agradezco mucho por ellos porque me animan mucho a seguir con la historia. Hubo un pequeño retraso en la actualización pero les prometo hacer todo lo posible por publicar los capítulos lo más rápido posible.**

 **De nuevo muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto**


	4. ¿Cita?

Capitulo 4- ¿Cita?

-Sasuke ¿estás bien?- la pelirosa lo tomó del brazo y lo ayudó a llegar al sofá –iré a preparar un poco de café-

Sasuke la tomó de la mano –Hey, en el restaurante… hoy vi a alguien de cabello rosado- sakura observó la cara de confusión del moreno –Pero ¿era un chico? No lo se- sakura se soltó de su agarre

-Iré por café- se mordió el labio inferior, en ese estado era peligroso estar tan cerca, quizá sería mejor irse a dormir pronto –aquí tienes- cuando el moreno tomó la tasa su mano rozó con la suya – _"Tranquilízate sakura, eres la única que piensa de esa forma"-_ Se permitió sentarse junto a él un momento

-Antes- la pelirosa dio un brinquito –me preguntaste por que estaba viviendo en este edificio- sakura le dedicó una mirada fugaz y asintió –Cuando mi madre enfermó mi padre decidió que era tiempo de dejar las empresas y dedicarse a su cuidado, mi hermano mayor era el hombre de confianza de papá pero por petición de mamá yo también debía participar en los asuntos de las empresas- Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar tanto, debía ser el efecto del alcohol- cuando mamá murió papá se hundió en el alcohol, entonces Itachi me transfirió la presidencia de una sucursal en el extranjero, dijo que era solo una carga para la familia- sasuke apretaba tanto los puños que sus nudillos se veían blancos

Sakura colocó suavemente su mano sobre la de él

-No estuve ahí cuando papá enfermó, estaba en una ciudad desconocida, con gente desconocida…- sasuke frunció el seño y carraspeó, en seguida dejó la taza de café en la mesa de centro ¿estaba incomodo? Sakura miró nerviosa sus manos, estaba buscando que decir cuando sintió a sasuke acercarse –el uniforme de medicina- sasuke se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído –te queda bien- le dejó un corto beso en el cuello y de pronto a sakura se le olvidó como respirar.

Después le besó los labios. Sabía a café y un poco a cerveza, el beso se intensificó un poco y después sasuke se deslizó por su costado, se había quedado dormido.

Sakura se llevó una mano a los labios; ese no había sido su primer beso, ni el segundo pero nunca había sentido algo como aquello. Todas esas sensaciones que experimentaba cuando estaba con sasuke eran desconocidas para ella.

* * *

.

-Buen día- sasuke dirigió sus ojos hacia ella

-¿estás lista?- la chica asintió con la mirada en el suelo -¿te sientes bien?- sasuke se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su frente y la vio ponerse colorada. Sasuke alzó una ceja –no se que rayos pasó anoche pero olvídalo, estaba ebrio- quitó su mano y soltó una sonrisa ladina –además, no eres para nada mi tipo-

Sakura se enfureció ¿Qué le sucedía a ese adulto amargado? –Olvídalo, me iré en autobús-

.

...

Si, se le había pasado el bus. Su suerte era tan lamentable definitivamente se haría una limpia, su mejor amiga conocía un buen sitio. Y para empeorar la cosa esa mañana estaba haciendo demasiado frío y había olvidado su abrigo.

Un auto se ajustó a su paso y bajó el cristal

-sube- ordenó el uchiha

-caminaré, la mañana es hermosa- escuchó un bufido proveniente del auto

-estamos a 12°C, vas a enfermarte- sakura maldijo mentalmente al clima

-No necesito que te desvíes por mi- sakura detuvo su andar –llegarás tarde a tu trabajo-

-Está bien, la junta se retrasó- sakura soltó un suspiro, ya no era una niña. Abrió la puerta y subió rápidamente al auto, el interior era tan cálido que le pesaba la idea de que tendría que salir de ahí. Cuando estaban frente a la facultad escuchó el celular de sasuke sonar, fingió ignorarlo y bajó del auto –si… estoy en camino- fu lo que escuchó a sasuke responder.

Seguramente su junta no se había retrasado como había dicho.

 _-"¿qué es esto?"-_ estaba confundida con su amabilidad disimulada y sus bromas pesadas. Ese hombre era más complicado de entender que Ino

-¡sakura!- hablando del diablo, sakura observó a su mejor amiga agitando la mano en el aire –corre o nos quitaran el lugar- ino se calló de pronto, sakura sabía que eso era malo -¿alguien te trajo?- sakura negó con la cabeza -¿Por qué estabas parada en la entrada viendo hacia ese hermoso carro negro?- la pelirosa soltó un suspiro

-Bien, vamos a clase, después te cuento-

* * *

.

-Detenga el elevador por favor- sakura puso una mano sobre la puerta para que no se cerrara más. Era gracioso que esa vez no era ella quien pedía que detuvieran el elevador –Muchas gracias- sakura observó al chico de traje, tenia unos ojos hermosos, le dedicó una sonrisa amplia –Un gusto, Naruto Uzumaki- le tendió la mano y ella la estrechó

-Sakura Haruno- el joven se le quedó viendo y después abrió los ojos de golpe

-¿Tú eres Sakura?- la pelirosa soltó una sonrisa

-Estoy casi segura de que si- El rubio sonrió

-¿A que piso vas?- sakura señaló el corredor al otro lado de la puerta del elevador –eres tú…-

Comenzaba a asustarse.

-Vengo a ver a mi amigo Sasuke- sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio

-Creí que tendría que rociarte con mi gas pimienta- compartieron un sonrisa

-Llegas tarde dobe- ambos voltearon a ver a sasuke

-Tu departamento está listo- como deseaba que aquello no hubiera sonado a que lo lamentaba

-Sakura-chan ¿tienes planes este sábado?- sasuke frunció el ceño

-Estoy libre-

-¿te gustaría asistir a un evento de la compañía? Sasuke también irá- sakura le dedicó una mirada y vio la cara de disgusto del pelinegro

-Me encantaría- Naruto le sonrió

-¿No llevarás a Hinata?- sasuke soltó un bufido por la cara del rubio –eres un idiota, invitando a alguien cuando ni siquiera tienes un pase para esa persona-

Naruto sonrió ampliamente –Sasuke, tú tienes un pase extra y no tienes acompañante-

-Hmp-

-Está bien naruto- sakura le sonrió -si es una molestia me quedaré en casa a ver una película-

-Debo atender unos asuntos antes pero pasaré por ti a las 7:00 p.m.- sakura volteó a ver a sasuke sorprendida –No me mires así, más te vale que estés lista a esa hora- Sakura se sonrojó un poco ¿estaba bien si pensaba que era una cita?

* * *

Gracias por los mensajes, nos leemos luego c;


End file.
